Inseparables
by Hueto
Summary: "¿Es o no una historia real? ¿Es o no la razón por la que mi hermano y yo no hemos aparecido en fotos juntos desde Hogwarts? ¿Al fin he revelado el gran secreto de los gemelos Scamander?" Tras la presentación de la novela del joven autor Lorcan Scamander se desata una ola de rumores sobre el secreto mejor guardado de los hermanos y cierta pelirroja. ¿Se resolverá el triángulo?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

—Inseparable es un concepto que siempre me ha fascinado, los muggles tienen una serie de leyes físicas que dicen que dos objetos no pueden permanecer juntos para siempre, o al menos no hasta que pase la edad del universo, no me voy a meter en esas cosas. En fin, que ellos dicen que no existe la inseparabilidad.

Nosotros nos regimos por la ley de que no existe nada imposible, y que la edad del universo es un obstáculo muy pequeño para algunos magos de gran sabiduría, nos jactamos de saber muchas cosas por éste simple hecho, pero incluso la magia tiene sus límites, sus reglas, sus paradojas y agujeros negros.

Entonces, y para no ponernos muy filosóficos, ésta novela intenta hablar un poco acerca de esto. La inseparabilidad. Intenta que nos demos cuenta que el mundo es tan cambiante que el sólo pensamiento de quedarse en un solo lugar, con una sola persona por el resto de la eternidad es inhumano. No está en la naturaleza del ser el quedarse pasivo, no está en nuestra naturaleza aferrarse a las cosas o personas tanto que nos volvamos "Inseparables".

Todo pasa, las estrellas explotan por su propia energía, los seres morimos, los árboles se secan y el café se enfría, como alguien muchas veces ha dicho antes de mí. Quizá no en esas palabras pero muy cercanas. Nada es para siempre, todo cambia y quieras o no, terminas por separarte de las cosas que antes te parecían extremadamente necesarias.

Bueno, ya que los mareé con mi abrumadora sabiduría, toquemos el tema del que todos vinieron a hablar, porque sé que muchos de ustedes están interesados en saber una y sólo una cosa de la novela.

¿Es o no una historia real? ¿Es o no la razón por la que mi hermano y yo no hemos aparecido en fotos juntos desde Hogwarts? ¿Al fin he revelado el gran secreto de los gemelos Scamander? —El orador hace una pausa para recibir la ola de aplausos y vítores que siguen a su comentario, y tras dedicarles a todos una radiante sonrisa prosigue con su discurso.

—Para los que me conocen como autor, que espero sean varios de ustedes a pesar de mi no tan gran trayectoria, saben que pocas veces expreso mi opinión personal sobre los temas de mis escritos porque confío en que lo que quiero decir se entienda lo suficiente, y si no, me gusta que ustedes se queden con su propia interpretación, que sin duda alguna es mucho más fascinante que cualquier cosa que se me pueda haber ocurrido a mí.

Sin embargo ésta vez decidí hacer una excepción y escribir un pequeño texto a modo de prólogo, es una parte tan crucial de la novela como el contenido. Es por eso que ésta noche, en vez de leerles un capítulo, como se hace en éstos casos, me gustaría leerles la nota del autor si ninguno tiene objeciones —Los asistentes guardaron silencio y se acomodaron mejor en sus sillas, expectantes. En la primera fila de sillas, que correspondía a la prensa, las vuelaplumas emitieron un silbido bajo, listas para comenzar a escribir en cuanto Lorcan Scamander volviera a hablar—. Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

 ** _"La mitad de mi media naranja"_**

 ** _Antes de que se adentren en las profundidades de la confundida mente de Lara Parr, y los hermanos Reed quisiera pedirle al lector que olvide los rumores y prejuicios que rodean a ésta novela, que es más bien un mito, con una insignificante parte de verdad y mucha, mucha imaginación._**

 ** _Me habría gustado decirles que tienen razón. Que viví esta intensa historia de inicio a fin y que los personajes aquí retratados son reflejo de la gente de mi vida. Obviamente si me conocen y a mi entorno, encontrarán algunas similitudes, pero vuelvo a reiterar que menos del diez por ciento de ésta historia es real._**

 ** _Lamento haberles roto el corazón, sin embargo es mi deseo más profundo que puedan disfrutar ésta novela, ya sin las ansias que provocan el morbo y la novedad del chisme. Les aseguro desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que nada me haría más feliz que pudieran leer ésto por lo que es y no por lo que esperan que sea._**

Los suspiros decepcionados y algunos gritos enojados que lo llamaban mentiroso se escucharon de inmediato. Lorcan sonrió de oreja a oreja y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, acto seguido levantó los hombros en señal de "si no me creen allá ustedes" y dijo suavemente en el micrófono.

—Así que ahí lo tienen mis amigos, no son más que rumores. Tal y como lo hemos declarado en contadas ocasiones, Lys y yo no tenemos ningún problema más que nuestras apretadas agendas. Hora de las preguntas ¿Quién primero?

Más de veinte manos se levantaron al unísono. Lorcan suspiró.

* * *

Inseparables.

Es lo que habíamos sido desde el nacimiento, gemelos idénticos. Gracias a que mamá y papá siempre se mantuvieron alejados de todas ésas tonterías de vestirnos iguales y tratarnos como a una sola persona pudimos desarrollar cada uno personalidades diferentes. No demasiado, después de todo siempre pensamos que éramos dos partes de un todo. Hasta que llegó ella.

Suena a la cosa más cliché del mundo, que una mujer se meta en la vida de dos hermanos y los separe, estoy seguro que han hecho miles de historias al respecto, pero la nuestra sí que vale la pena de plasmar en papel. No he leído la historia de Lorcan, y no sé si tengo ganas de hacerlo. Conociendo a mi hermano pudo haber escrito más del diez por ciento que tanto clama.

Apago la radio con un suspiro en cuanto acaba su discurso y me aviento a la cama. Una lechuza picotea la ventana desde hace un rato, cada segundo que pasa se enoja más y picotea más fuerte. La maldita no ayuda en nada con el dolor de cabeza que está matando mis ganas de existir, malhumorado le abro la ventana y ella se abalanza sobre mí, golpeándome con el pesado tomo que lleva entre las patas.

—Ya estuvo. Bájale a tu desmadre Alanah.

La lechuza avienta el libro en mi cabeza y después se queda quieta, pero sigue apretando mi brazo con sus garras hasta que desaté la carta que llevaba atada a una de ellas. Cuando hube acabado me dedicó una última mirada de reproche y salió volando. Maldita bola de plumas.

Aventé el pergamino enrollado a la mesita de noche y volví a aventarme a la cama, quedándome dormido en segundos, no tenía ganas de prepararme una poción contra la resaca, ni de cambiarme de ropa, de lo que menos tenía ganas era de ver lo que sea que mi hermano escribió para romper con su silencio de dos años. Ni siquiera si fue una novela entera.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Primero que nada agradecerles por leer. Segundo, aclararles que las partes en negro son del libro ficticio "La mitad de mi media naranja" escrito por Lorcan Scamander. Es necesario decirlo porque los capítulos consecuentes tendrán muchas partes así y quiero que quede clara la diferencia entre lo que dice el libro y lo que pasa en la historia.**

 **En fin, me parece que es todo por ahora. Gracias de una vez por su apoyo, y comenten que nada les cuesta :3**

 **H**


	2. Lara Parr

**Capítulo 1**

 **Lara Parr**

 ** _¿No les ha pasado nunca que los recuerdos son de colores? La playa es un recuerdo azul, un paseo en la tarde por el callejón Diagon en verano es amarillo, y casi todas las tardes lluviosas son grises. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? Bueno, pues ella es roja._**

 ** _Es gracioso porque tengo recuerdos más viejos, de la infancia, en los que ella es un personaje secundario, una pequeña mancha, a penas rosada, nada que interrumpa el curso de mi vida. Hasta ésa noche, en la que la vi por primera vez en todo su esplendor._**

 ** _Tenía la chimenea justo detrás de ella, estaba sentada en la alfombra, el árbol de navidad al lado, tenía el cabello de lado y la cara de sorpresa más graciosa que jamás haya visto. Su padre le había regalado algo, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sacó de la caja, porque en ese momento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió._**

 ** _La había visto reír millones de veces, aunque nada comparado con ése momento, con la lumbre repiqueteando en su melena, volviéndola de fuego, su vestido rojo y al pasar un dedo por su cara para quitarse el cabello de la frente, alcancé a ver que incluso sus uñas estaban pintadas en tono carmesí._**

 _—_ Te conozco demasiado cabrón —le digo a la página negando con la cabeza. Lo que ha escrito es un extracto detallado de nuestros recuerdos. La fiesta de navidad de los Potter en séptimo año. Se rizó el cabello y su prima lo planchó. Me arrastró tienda tras tienda a comprar el vestido que llevaba. Yo tenía pintado la uña del dedo meñique del mismo color, porque ella insistió y no pude decirle que no.

Cerré el libro. Es justo lo que pensé que sería.

Quería aventarlo, de ser posible a la chimenea, o por la ventana o quizás rallarlo con tinta roj… negra. A Lorcan siempre lo ponía de nervios que rayara sus libros, incluso con lápiz. Era una de las mejores formas de sacarlo de quicio.

Pero hace tiempo que ésa herida había dejado de doler, en cambio, otra crecía cada vez más. Ya no era la traición lo que me hacía salir de casa de mamá cada que llegaba, o de cancelar viajes con papá porque iría él. Era otra cosa, pero no podía poner el dedo en qué.

Sacudí la cabeza dos veces, para alejarlo de mi mente, pero una imagen mucho peor tomó su lugar.

Lily Potter, quiero decir Lara Parr, abriendo el regalo de su padre, un nuevo set de ajedrez mágico, era un nuevo modelo que reconocía la voz del dueño e insultaba al contrincante, lo había querido desde que salió a la venta.

—¡Lys! ¡Mira esto! ¡Tiene frases célebres en tres idiomas e incluye algunas de papá y tía Mione! —Como si la hubiera escuchado, la reina roja cruzó los brazos y gritó con voz nasal: ¡Honestamente!

Pegó la cara al cristal, como una niña pequeña y siguió hablándole al ajedrez para descubrir qué más podía decir. Estuvo tanto tiempo ahí que la nieve se arremolinaba en su gorro, pero no parecía molestarle, cuando al fin se volteó, toda le cayó en la cara. Hizo el mismo gesto que ésa noche. El recuerdo es blanco.

Yo nunca le he puesto un color a ella. Lorcan y yo solíamos jugar a decir qué color tenía la gente, recuerdo haberle dicho una vez que para mí ella era como un arcoíris. Por eso me encantaba. Él la veía diferente, y sin embargo la quería igual que yo.

* * *

 ** _Describir a Lara Parr tiene sus complicaciones, como describir a cualquier mujer estoy seguro, en especial cuando dicha mujer tiene el poder de ocupar tus pensamientos casi todo el día. Su imagen se trastorna de tanto que la piensas, que la imaginas, que la evocas, deja de ser como es en realidad y comienza a ser producto de tu propio enamoramiento, a falta de una palabra mejor._**

 ** _Puedo entonces, describir las pecas de su cara, porque estaban alineadas de forma extraña, como si alguien las hubiese puesto ahí deliberadamente, describir sus ojos es fácil, cada que veías dentro de ellos, te encontrabas en el claro de un bosque, el bosque más hermoso del mundo, tan verde y tan profundo que te parecía que ahí, en ése pequeño lugar todo era posible. Puedo describir también la forma en que su cabello se movía al volar, era como si miles de pequeños rubíes se empeñaran en seguir una coreografía compuesta por las olas del mar. Y de no ser porque cada vez suena más como una diosa que como una simple mortal, seguiría describiendo a la Lara de mis memorias. Pero no quiero que si algún día lee esto, ella se confunda y llegue a pensar que es así en realidad._**

 _—_ ¡Lily! ¿No vas a entrar? —Callie me llama desde el interior de la librería.

Quiero entrar, sonreír, pedirle que me firme una copia de la dichosa novela y bromear con que quiero una parte de las regalías. Quiero ver su cara de asombro ante mi reacción que a juzgar por su obra, no se espera de alguien como yo. Quiero darle un beso en la mejilla, darle las gracias y salir del brazo de mi amiga. Sólo eso quiero, pero no confío en mi misma.

No es que siga sintiendo una atracción romántica hacia él, es sólo que no sé si pueda dormir tranquila hoy sabiendo que lo vi, que hablé con él y que no le dije por dónde creo que puede meterse su estúpida novela.

Suspiro por cuarta vez. Callie sale de la tienda con una mirada de impaciencia.

—Espérame afuera entonces, no me tardo _. —_ Merlín la guarde. La conocí entrevistándola para La Lechucería, el nuevo periódico mágico que Albus y yo intentamos despegar. Es una gran chica, y tiene una gran pasión por el Quidditch, que no es sorpresa cuando tu tío es Oliver Wood.

El problema es que ni mis mejores amigas en el universo podrían haberme hecho entrar a ésa librería y no hacer un drama. Suspiro de nuevo, intentando que la ola de enojo pase. Una voz en mi cabeza se pregunta por qué intento ser civilizada en éste asunto. No tiene derecho alguno a usar la vida de los demás como entretenimiento para las masas, es aún más despreciable el modo en que lo hizo, negando lo que todos ya saben, poniéndonos a su hermano y a mí en una posición nada agradable y encima logrando que a los ojos de todo el mundo su versión sea la correcta.

Callie sale de la tienda con dos copias de "La mitad de mi media naranja" y la miro ceñuda.

 _—_ No es para ti —dice de inmediato—. Albus quiere hacer una reseña del libro. Es de lo que todos están hablando.

Ruedo los ojos y casi le arrebato una de las copias. En la portada aparece una mujer hermosa, enfundada en un vestido rojo ceñido y provocador, acostada en un campo verde, en cada mano tiene un corazón y donde debería estar el suyo un agujero. Al ver mi cara de estupefacción, la muy cínica me guiña un ojo. Es todo.

Le devuelvo el libro a Callie y me doy la media vuelta, dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas a Lorcan Scamander, pero todas se me olvidan cuando lo veo parado fuera de la librería, brazos cruzados, recargado en la puerta de cristal. Es la viva imagen de su hermano y con eso todavía no puedo lidiar.

 _—_ Métete tu libro por el culo _._

Le digo con toda la calma que puedo convocar. Sé que va a poner su mano izquierda sobre el estómago y va a reírse. "jo jo jo". Como Papá Noel, así se ríe él. Lysander es más de "ja ja ja".

No puedo con esto. Desaparezco en el acto.

* * *

 ** _Para entender a Lara Parr tenemos que entender a las quimeras. Son parte león, parte serpiente y parte quién sabe. Lo único claro con ella es que le encanta hablar, sobretodo de si misma. No lo tomen como un defecto, es algo muy particular y difícil de explicar._**

 ** _Supongamos que tienen un problema y se lo cuentan a ella. Lo primero que hará será contarles con pelos y señales algo similar que le pasó. A continuación te dirá lo que ella hizo, el resultado que tuvo y después se apartará el cabello de la cara, bajará la mirada y con una sonrisa te dirá: "Debí de hacer esto otro" y te dirá su consejo._**

 ** _¿Me explico? Es su forma de comunicarse con el mundo, al conectarse contigo le hace más fácil entablar conversación. Claro que la mayoría de éstas historias son mentiras, porque la señorita Parr tiene demasiados secretos. A veces dice la verdad, pero hay que saber notarla. A pesar de los años, de revisar mi pensadero una y otra vez, no podría decirles que he descifrado su patrón. Me da la impresión de que dice la verdad cuando se le da la gana y cuando no, pues uno ya puede ir pintándose las canas que le saldrán intentando averiguarla._**

 ** _Con todo y todo, parecía tener don de gentes, allá donde iba llevaba consigo un séquito. Por mucho tiempo no supe si era por su fama o porque fuera una persona genuinamente amable y divertida, pero me alegra decirles que lo descubrí a tiempo. Aquellas vacaciones supe hasta cosas que no quería saber de Lara Parr._**

 ** _Habían pasado las navidades, y desde aquél mágico momento me había negado a volver a pensar en ella, había sido fácil, pues mamá y papá nos incluyeron en su viaje. Pero al volver a la cena de año nuevo a su casa, algo había definitivamente cambiado en el aire. Algo que la separó de Ares y la acercó a mí._**

 _—_ ¿Qué opinas? —pregunté por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos.

—No he pasado del primer capítulo porque me sigues respirando en la nuca y preguntándome qué opino.

—No quiero que lo leas todo. Escoge un pedazo y dime qué opinas.

—Eso es una tontería. ¿Cómo puedo opinar de algo que no conozco Lys?

—Sólo dime si te gusta.

—Con toda honestidad y olvidando la historia detrás. Es un libro interesante. Si, podría decir que me va atrayendo.

Entierro la cabeza en las manos. Decidido a pasar así el resto de mi vida. —Estaba esperando que fuera un fiasco, para que nadie quisiera leerla —Scorpius Malfoy puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Que el principio sea un ataque pasivo agresivo de dos frentes no quiere decir que el resto lo sea. Si Lorcan quisiera mandar éste tipo de mensaje no habría insistido tanto en que leyeras el libro. Dale una oportunidad

—¿Al libro? **—** Pregunto mirando al objeto por un hueco entre mis dedos, deseando que se prenda en llamas. Veo que comienza a sacar humo y me detengo, mejor volteo a ver a Scorpius.

—A tu hermano

* * *

 _ **¿Quieren saber lo más interesante de Lara Parr? Ella me hizo dudar de cosas que nunca me había atrevido a poner en tela de juicio. Me enseñó que las monedas son lo único que tiene dos lados nada más, me hizo atreverme a desafiar a alguien con quien nunca pensé que querría enfrentarme. Ella. No, ni siquiera ella, la imagen que me hice de ella, los delirios que le provocaba a mi cabeza, las ideas que me consumían poco a poco cada vez que me miraba de reojo, que me dedicaba algún gesto, que rozaba su mano con la mía. Esa serie de eventos tan infinitamente importantes en aquél entonces llevaron a la conclusión de todas las historias de amor que valen la pena: Tragedia.**_

 _ **Lara Parr fue mi más grande musa, mi más oscuro amor, mi más terriblemente dulce secreto. Uno que al fin podía ocultar incluso de mi sangre. Al fin tenía algo que creía sólo mío, pero no sería la primera ni la última vez que me equivoco en cuestiones de faldas.**_

 _ **No fue su culpa, corrección, no fue sólo su culpa. Fue de los tres. Los tres nos encargamos de destruir todo, hasta los cimientos.** _


	3. Lo que hacemos aquí

**_Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Lo que hacemos aquí._**

 ** _Antes de comenzar con la verborrea, quisiera contarles de un accidente que marcó el inicio de ésta historia. Es algo vergonzoso de admitir, y si no fuera importante para la trama no me atrevería a ventilar éstos hechos de la vida íntima de mi familia. Pero la verdad sea dicha, en el viaje de Navidad, todos contrajimos una especie rara de piojos, de esos que son insistentes y te hacen querer raparte para dejar de sentir comezón extrema._**

 ** _De no ser por ésa pequeña plaga, Ares y yo no nos habríamos tenido que hacer el mismo corte de cabello, cosa que habíamos_** ** _dejado de hacer desde los trece años. ¿Por qué es esto importante? Pues porque Ares y yo no sólo somos hermanos, somos gemelos idénticos._**

 **—** Sutil Lorcan, muy sutil.

Me reprocha la pelirroja sentada en la butaca frente a mí. Sonrío culpable, ella está segura que yo he notado que ella sabe que yo conozco el motivo de su enfado. Cree que he escrito una autobiografía y no una novela de ficción. Pero ése es su trabajo, como mi editora, mejor amiga y prima de mi protagonista, Rose Weasley lo sabe todo, excepto el final de ésta historia.

Normalmente jamás habría pasado uno de mis escritos a la editorial sin su aprobación, pero estaban todos tan ansiosos por sacar el bestseller del verano que omitieron cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el hechizo de gramática.

 ** _—_** ¿Y me estás diciendo que le mandaste una copia de esto a Lysander?

—Lee hasta el final antes de juzgarme mujer.

—Ninguno de los dos va a llegar al final con éste principio. Estás abriendo la herida por diversión.

—¿Diversión? —pregunto incrédulo y algo dolido. Rose tiene la decencia de poner cara avergonzada—. Vi a tu prima ayer.

—¿Y te dijo algo? —se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Negué con la cabeza—, dale tiempo.

—No quiero, ya me cansé de darles tiempo a los dos, me cansé de las cosas como están y planeo cambiarlas con éste libro. —Vi que iba a abrir la boca para replicar y hablé más fuerte— Ya sé, quizás no fue el mejor método, pero confía en mí, ¿sí? Sigue leyendo y verás.

* * *

 ** _En una de esas situaciones de la vida en que las casualidades convergen, pasó que de camino al baño choqué con Lara Parr. Llevaba unos lentes y corona estrambóticos típicos de la fiesta de año nuevo que estábamos atendiendo, rojos por supuesto, y parecía que había bebido de más._**

 **—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería hablar contigo.**

 ** _Sorprendido por ver en ella un gesto que no le conocía, de desprecio, me alejé dos pasos hacia atrás, encontrándome con las escaleras. Rodé con la gracia y el estrépito de un elefante hacia abajo._**

 **—¡Dioses! ¡Oh no, oh no no no no! ¿Estás bien?**

 ** _Al comprobar que sólo tenía un par de golpes sin gravedad se deshizo en disculpas y se puso a llorar en mi hombro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No tuve el corazón ni las palabras para preguntarle qué le pasaba, y apenas si pude distinguir algunas frases de entre los balbuceos, sollozos y sorbidos._**

 _"Los lentes eran morados"_ no pude evitar pensar, tumbada en el sofá con un bote de helado. ¿Cómo es que estoy leyendo esto?

Estaba en la sala del departamento que compartía con Gaby, mejor conocida en el mundo de la música como Elle Delacour, pensando en qué habría para cenar cuando vi sobre la isla de la cocina una copia de ése libro.

Maldije un poco a mi prima por estar a la moda hasta en lectura barata. Intenté entonces limpiar la chimenea, los calderos e incluso fregué uno que otro sartén a mano. Al final me rendí, dejé que la magia hiciera lo suyo y me dediqué a ver feo al objeto de mi desdicha.

 _"¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería leerte."_

Parece que la bruja de la portada sintiera mi odio, porque me dedicó una larga mirada de desdén y salió por el borde del libro. A saber a dónde iría.

Estaba segura que Gaby lo había comprado sólo para molestarme. Di un par de vueltas más por la casa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, era como tener una presencia maligna en casa. De vez en cuando me aseguraba de que no se había movido, y a la quinta o sexta vez de esto me di cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo.

Si creían, ella o cualquiera de mis primos que esto me iba a poner con los pelos de punta, se equivocaron. No les voy a dar la satisfacción, ni a ellos ni a nadie de que una simple novela me impida sentirme a gusto en mi propia casa.

Así que me acomodé, lejos de la ventana y la chimenea, para no ceder ante el impulso de destruir el tomo y comencé. ¿Lo peor de todo? Era bueno, no todo, pero había unas partes que me erizaban la piel y mandaban cientos de impulsos a mi cerebro que por alguna razón se me quedaban atorados en el estómago. Y con cada palabra, el nudo se hacía cada vez más grande.

* * *

 **—No quiero que me veas así —m _e dijo una vez calmada._**

 _ **Intenté cambiar de expresión pero no sabía cuál poner. En realidad tampoco sabía cómo la estaba viendo—**_ **¿Así cómo?** _ **—le pregunté sinceramente.**_

 _ **—**_ **No te hagas el que no entiende Ares** _ **.**_

 _ **Y fue como si me hubiera vaciado un bote de agua helada encima. Sé que suena muy extraño, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no me confundían con mi gemelo que no pude más que soltarme a reír.**_

 _ **—**_ **¿Es todo? ¿Después de todo eso, de la horrible pelea y de semanas de no hablar, sólo te vas a reír de mí?**

 _ **No sé ustedes, pero yo opino que una mujer enojada tiene una serie de poderes especiales que los simples machos de la especie humana no podemos del todo entender, es como si sus sentidos se agudizaran, son mil veces más sensibles, más peligrosas y por alguna broma de la naturaleza, más hermosas. Lara Parr me estaba mirando con intenso reproche, con un mechón de cabello rojo cayéndole en la cara, con las delicadas manos apretadas en dos puños, y con los ojos cristalinos de quien está conteniendo las lágrimas.**_

—¿Sigues leyendo eso?

Le reprocho a mi mejor amigo cuando abre su maletín y debajo de varias carpetas y pergaminos se asoma la portada de la estúpida novela de Lorcan.

—Tú sigues sin informarle a la federación con qué equipo estarás la siguiente temporada, sin ir a las conferencias de prensa y saliendo de tu casa con el hechizo desilusionador, así que sí. Yo sigo leyéndola y mandándote lechuzas con todo lo que pase.

Era verdad, Scorpius había mandado todos los días sin falta un resumen de sus lecturas, con instrucciones de la lechuza para que hiciera alboroto hasta que las contestara. Las últimas tres había amenazado con desplumarlas y cuando la varita comenzó a sacar chispas rojas me dejaron en paz.

—Soy un jugador de Quidditch, no una estrella del cine mágico internacional. La gente debería interesarse más por cuántos goles anoto que por cuántas mujeres rompen mi corazón o lo que sea que estén diciendo. —Scorpius hace un gesto irritado y toma de su vaso de Whisky—¿Qué quieres que haga para que consigas otra cosa en qué entretener tu tiempo?

—Eres el primer cliente que Padre me ha dejado manejar sólo. Lo único que quiero es que tu carrera no se vaya al drenaje y con ella la mía. Te lo pido como mánager y como amigo Lys. Ve al área de entrevistas hoy después del partido, haznos ése favor.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? —pregunto derrotado. No tengo ganas de que me bombardeen con preguntas sobre "Lara Parr" y mi hermano.

—Lo que sea, di lo que quieras siempre y cuando aparezcas. —dice Scorpius sacando el libro de su maletín y cargándolo bajo el brazo rumbo a las gradas. Lo acompaño hasta la salida del vestidor. Antes de salir agita el libro en mis narices—. Mala publicidad es mejor que ninguna.

—Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre —le digo cerrándole la puerta en la cara, lo último que veo es a mi mejor amigo sonriendo orgulloso.

* * *

 _ **En ése momento el razonamiento lógico del que todo representante de mi casa está tan orgulloso me abandonó por completo. Las pasiones desenfrenadas son la perdición de muchos grandes magos. No puedo decir que soy mejor que ninguno de ellos, lamentablemente soy una persona con grandes debilidades y en ése momento, en ésa milésima de segundo en la que las conexiones neurológicas no me daban para más que para contemplar con la boca abierta la belleza y la energía de la mujer frente a mí, marqué mi destino.**_

 **—No. Discúlpame, es sólo que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos.** _ **—Le dije, intentado sonar como mi hermano—.**_ **No importa lo que te haya dicho antes. Fui un idiota al rechazarte.**

 _ **No era del todo una mentira, yo pensaba que Ares debía tener una grave enfermedad cerebral como para no querer a ésa mujer a su lado.**_

 _ **—**_ **¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Te estoy dando la razón, no te lo estaba pidiendo de nuevo.**

 _ **¿He dicho ya que soy un hombre con muchas debilidades? Una de ellas son los labios rojos, sobre todo cuando están debajo de los dientes de su dueña, siendo apretados con nerviosismo. Sé que seguramente muchos han dicho lo mismo, pero el acto de morderse los labios es un clásico de la sensualidad, es una de las formas más fáciles de que alguien como yo quiera comerte a besos.**_

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ Me pregunto a mi misma una vez más antes de enrollar mejor la bufanda azul eléctrico a mi cuello. A mi lado, Callie está temblando de emoción. Sé que por una parte se siente traidora al sentarse en la grada opuesta de su equipo favorito (El Puddlemere United) pero la alegría que le causa en Quidditch es tal que no pudo negarse a acompañarme.

Entrando al palco veo el campo y me invade la nostalgia. Éste solía ser mi sitio favorito en toda la tierra. Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era jugadora y James siempre me colaba a los camerinos a tomarme fotos con sus compañeros de los Cannons. Yo supe desde pequeña que seguiría sus pasos, que dejaría de ser la hija de Ginny Potter y me convertiría en mi propia persona. Pero ahora, cada que salgo a jugar es como si en la cola de mi escoba hubiera un grillete jalándome hacia el piso. Volar es cada vez más difícil, y más de la mitad de las veces sólo finjo que veo la snitch cuando el otro buscador se lanza por ella. Lo cierto es que no alcanzo a distinguirla hasta que ya está en su mano. Las Holyhead Harpies salimos de la temporada en octavos de final. Esto jamás había pasado cuando mamá era capitana.

Albus me ofreció empleo de tiempo completo en su periódico y quizás sea lo mejor. Aquí sentada, escuchando cómo anuncian el nombre de Lysander Scamander y todos ovacionan, me pregunto si no será tiempo de que deje de pretender que le voy a hablar en la siguiente reunión de jugadores, o de generación de Hogwarts, o que la siguiente vez que ve a su madre le voy a preguntar por él.

Es tiempo de dejar atrás el grillete. Acompañaré a Callie a la conferencia de prensa y no volveré a poner un pie en un campo de Quidditch, no sólo es por él. De hecho poco tiene que ver pero siento que debo cerrar el ciclo. Llegó la hora de hablar con él.

* * *

 _ **Aún recuerdo el sabor de sus labios, la adrenalina de saber que estaba haciendo algo que no debía. Las ganas de acercarla más a mi cuerpo y de acariciar su cabello con mis manos. Me obligué a recordar cada detalle de ése momento, porque planeaba guardarlo celoso en mi mente como un pirata al mapa de su tesoro. Ése beso, ése momento era mi botín. Y creí que no volvería a pasar. Creí que mi pequeña mentira no supondría un cambio a largo plazo. Planeaba decirle, en cuando tomáramos aire que era Andy, no Ares. Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.**_

 _ **Pero las cosas pocas veces suceden como las planeas, pocas veces, no importa lo inteligente que seas, ves más allá de un posible camino. Y la vida le dio una lección a mi poca voluntad y falta de buen juicio. Éso fue, estoy consciente de ello. Si alguien como yo quiere comerte a besos, lo hace, hasta que no pueda más. Una y otra vez hasta saciarse. Porque una vez que las pasiones se apoderan de un hombre razonable, las posibilidades para la locura son infinitas.**_


	4. Sinceridad

**Capítulo 4**

 **Sinceridad**

 **Seguramente han escuchado una y otra vez que las mentiras son acumulativas. Una vez que mientes, debes de hacerlo una y otra vez tan sólo para asegurar que la primera mentira se sostenga. Es por eso que tarde o temprano, la verdad siempre asoma sus angelicales garras.**

 **A veces, si tienes suerte, pasa muy pronto, tanto que no supone cambio alguno en la vida cotidiana, queda como una anécdota y se archiva. Pero otras veces, las malas bromas del destino y el ego propio envuelven a ésta mentira en un halo de verdad que parece inexpugnable.**

 **Y he aquí donde les digo algo que deben atesorar para toda la vida. Nadie es tan listo como para mantener una mentira para siempre. Nadie.**

Había más de seis radios mágicas sonando al unísono en mi escritorio, cada que venía algún cliente me preguntaba que cómo era posible que le pusiera atención a todas, como si no fueran magos que saben hacer hechizos de concentración o algo así, por eso hoy cancelé mis citas de todo el día, no tengo la paciencia suficiente para todas las "súper estrellas" que me pasa mi padre, el Sr. Malfoy, para que maneje.

La verdad es que esperaba que me gustara menos lo que hacía, esperaba que fuera un maldito infierno, sentado en un escritorio viendo mi vida pasar, pero era mucho más que eso. Era un mundo fascinante lleno de personas que harían lo que fuera para escalar socialmente y volverse más famosas que el vecino, y una o dos que de verdad tenían talento. Pero padre parecía no saber decir que no.

La radio más cercana a la puerta comenzó a vibrar tan fuerte que casi cae al suelo, lo que significaba que acababa de salir al aire una noticia de uno de nuestros clientes. Silencié las demás para escuchar con calma.

 _—El día de hoy a las cero horas un fenómeno literario conmocionó a la comunidad mágica. El aclamado best seller de Lorcan Scamander ha desaparecido, así es, como lo escuchan._ _Si han estado viviendo bajo una roca, seguro no lo han notado, pero las páginas del libro "La mitad de mi media naranja" se han borrado por arte de magia,_ _esta reportera ha sido de las primeras en llegar a la librería del autor esperando una explicación._

 _Expertos nos indican que los que ya han terminado de leer la historia parecen ser víctimas de un hechizo que les pega la lengua al paladar cada que intentar revelar la trama después de la hoja 37. No se despeguen de ésta transmisión amigos, que llegaremos al fondo de todo esto._

 _Reportando para Magic Times, Eclestine Mclaggen._

Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba. A penas me había llevado una mano al tabique de la nariz, Sonia Zabini, mi colega, asomó la cabeza en mi puerta.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Suspiré resignado a pasar un día más como árbitro del drama del siglo. Scamander versus Scamander.

* * *

 **Tuve que sentir el frío en la cara para darme cuenta que se había separado de mí y había desaparecido por el corredor. ¡Qué fascinante! Era la primera vez que me quedaba tan extasiado por algo tan trivial como un beso. Tampoco es que la experiencia me hiciera inmune como le pasa a los magos que se entregan a los placeres mucho más que yo, se podría decir que ése fue mi primer beso verdadero.**

 **Tenía las mejores intenciones al perseguirla, pero como no me canso de recalcar, las situaciones se apilaron una sobre otra para que mis buenas intenciones quedaran sepultadas con muchas otras.**

—¿Te crees muy listo verdad?

Rose me miraba frustrada por encima de su libro.

—Pues no, en realidad no tanto. Pero si la montaña no va a Mahoma, el pobre tiene que arreglárselas para ir a ella. Y escalarla si es necesario.

—Y ahora te comparas con Mahoma. —Inútilmente movía la varita y murmuraba hechizos reveladores sobre la tapa, esperanzada abría el tomo por el capítulo tres, pero éste seguía sin aparecer—. Ya dime cómo lo hiciste.

Me sentí bastante orgulloso de que Rose no pudiera desactivar mi hechizo, sin duda es una de las brujas más inteligentes que conozco. Puse la cafetera a funcionar, era demasiado temprano para cualquier persona que no fuera ella, desde que la conozco parece no dormir nunca.

Un zumbido comenzó a escucharse fuera de la librería, parecía que había una multitud cada vez más grande formándose frente a la casa. Una o dos lechuzas golpeaban con sus picos en la ventana. Al asomarme a la ventana del segundo piso, donde dormía, pude ver que venían muchas más volando.

—Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo antes de esto.

—¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste y no te has preparado para las amas de casa enfurecidas?

—No pensaba con claridad anoche.

—Es claro —Coincidió Rose que aún hacía complicados movimientos de varita sobre el libro— ¿Cuál es el plan Lorcan?

—La honestidad.

Rose levanta una ceja pero no dice más. Estoy seguro que se está preguntando a qué hora llegará mi publicista, y si podrá escapar de ella a tiempo. Un patronus en forma de mariposa entra por la chimenea y la voz de Sonia Zabini se escucha alta y clara.

—Conferencia de prensa en una hora.

* * *

 **—¿Te dijo algo? —Ares apareció de la nada al pie del rellano, cortándome por completo la respiración y haciendo que la sangre se me subiera a la cara.**

 **—Me confundió contigo —Contesté, resuelto a decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.**

 **—¿Qué tan mal estuvo? —Preguntó poniendo una mano en mi hombro, como pidiéndome disculpas por hacerme pasar un mal rato, aunque no se veía demasiado consternado al respecto.**

 **—Pudo ser peor.**

Antes de que pudiera sentarme de nuevo, dos radios comenzaron a vibrar. Dejé mi varita al lado de la primera, para que guardara el sonido hasta que yo pudiera escucharlo y puse mi atención en el radio de en medio.

 _—Hace unos minutos, en las gradas de lo que fue la semifinal de ésta temporada de apertura de la copa de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña; de la que La Lechucería Deportiva hace una cobertura especial; nos encontramos con nuestra colaboradora ocasional Lilian Potter, una de las queridas arpías de Holyhead. Y en exclusiva nos contó que planea retirarse para dedicarse a otros de sus sueños. Dijo que profundizaría al respecto en la conferencia de prensa que ofrecerá ésta tarde, así que manténganse con nosotros aficionados al Quidditch.  
Reportando para la Lechucería Deportiva, Callie Wood._

El escalofrío que me recorre no tiene nada que ver con la neblina de afuera. No sabía que ella estaría ahí cubriendo el evento, debí imaginarlo. Con todo el asunto de Lorcan, agregar a Lily a la mezcla podría acabar con los nervios de mi mejor amigo. Consulté el reloj, aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la conferencia de Lys, tomé mi saco y salí a paso rápido de la oficina.

Los tres estaban metidos hasta los codos en el mismo desastre, lo único que me quedaba era pedir a Merlín y todos los grandes magos antiguos que no se hayan encontrado y si lo hicieron, que lo que sea que hayan hablado no aleje también a mi cliente estrella del Quidditch.

* * *

 **Tener a mi hermano frente a mí era como verse en una variante del espejo de Oesed, un reflejo de quien quería ser, alguien confiado, lleno de vida y de risas. Alguien con todas las cualidades que me complementaban y me hacían ver mis errores. Toda una vida al lado de una persona que a todas vistas era como yo, a quien después de la infinidad de noches de confesiones, de las incontables tardes de aventuras, había adoptado como parte de mí mismo.**

 **Quizás fue eso: el hecho de que al fin tenía un secreto de verdad, algo que ni mi gemelo imaginaba, o que besarme en lugares oscuros con Lara Parr fuera mi sueño hecho realidad que no sabía que tenía. Una combinación de las dos, o pura mezquindad provocada por la lujuria y los celos, el punto es que comencé a** **tejer una telaraña en la que no tenía idea que quedaría atrapados.**

 _—_ Los tornados han sido mi casa por dos temporadas, me aceptaron en sus filas a pesar de sólo llevar un año y medio en las reservas, por lo que les estaré agradecido por siempre —. Asiento con la cabeza hacia el presidente de los tornados, Humphrey, que me mira desde el último asiento de la mesa a mis espaldas con su eterna barba y el traje color azul que usa para todos los eventos de éste tipo. Él no mueve un músculo ante mi gesto, aunque dudo que no lo haya visto, procedo con mi discurso —A mis compañeros los considero parte de mi familia y no podría pedir una mejor afición.

La pausa se llena de vítores de las personas al fondo de la sala. Mis compañeros, sentados en la mesa se miran las manos incómodos. No quieren verme. Lo que estoy haciendo es traición, y aunque lo entienden y me apoyan no pueden hacer más por mí bajo la mirada escrutadora de la directiva.

—Desafortunadamente la directiva de los tornados ha cambiado, y con ella los intereses del Club. Los míos se han mantenido, por lo que he decidido que era hora dejar que alguien más ocupara un lugar al que yo ya no pertenecía. Es por éso que de mutuo acuerdo los Tornados y yo tomamos caminos separados.

Muchas gracias por todo Tornados y sigan arrasando.

La moderadora de la conferencia pide a los reporteros que procedan con las preguntas. Trago saliva y aprieto el atril con las manos hasta tenerlas blancas. La puerta se abre y Scorpius Malfoy entra con cara de preocupación. Le sonrío débilmente y a pesar de que se confunde unos segundos por mi gesto, me levanta dos pulgares casi al mismo tiempo que trece reporteros levantan un brazo y lo agitan en el aire. Suspiro, esto va para largo.

* * *

 ** _—_ Sólo lloró un poco y dijo que tenías razón —. Esperé que aquello fuera suficiente para Ares. **

**—¿Cómo?**

 **—¿Que tenías razón? —Me encogí de hombros, como si no me acordara muy bien.**

 **Ares se pasó una mano por la cabeza, cosa que hace cuando está avergonzado y en un acto reflejo lo imité. Me detuve a medio gesto, esto de mentirle iba a ser difícil y a mí me fascinaban las cosas difíciles.**

La cosa no va tan mal. Lysander evade las respuestas de buena manera, estoy orgulloso de que siga los consejos que le di cuando nos preparamos para ésto, mientras elabora en una respuesta sobre quién le gustaría que lo reemplazara como cazador central me alejo a un rincón a escuchar el sonido que dejé esperando en mi varita.

 _—Esta mañana el entrenador de las Avispas de Wimbourne ha revelado su escuadra mayor para la siguiente temporada y ha revelado en exclusiva que Lysander Scamander es la más reciente adquisición del club, también ha dicho que comenzará en la banca debido a la mala publicidad de la que se ha hecho desde el lanzamiento de la novela de su hermano gemelo Lorcan Scamander._

 _"No podemos dejar que alguien tan escandaloso y tan dispuesto a ventilar su vida privada se pavonee sin disciplina alguna por el campo. Ésto es un deporte serio y que merece mucho respeto. No permitiré que los jugadores se valgan de su fama para obtener un lugar en mi equipo." Declaró._

El sonido acabó mucho antes de que terminara de procesarlo. Cuando mi cerebro asentó la información, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza de un momento a otro. ¡Esa vieja rata! ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciar a mi cliente estrella por cosas que están fuera de sus manos? Pero no pude rabiar en santa paz. Pues alguien se levantó, cabello rubio rojizo, rizado con magia y un vestido verde extremadamente ceñido.

¿Por qué Merlín? ¿De todas las reporteras, por qué ella?

Tampoco tuve ni un segundo para preocuparme por ésta nueva ola de problemas, porque por la puerta entró un tsunami.

* * *

 **Lara Parr no era tan profunda como creía que era, pero aún así era un laberinto de mujer. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan de ella, casi no se enoja. Grita mucho, dice muchas palabras que podrían sonar amenazantes para el observador promedio, pero en realidad se necesita una ofensa muy grande para que llegue a ése punto en el que se queda callada, te mira con furia y se pone a llorar. Eso sí que es fácil, hacerla llorar. Pero incluso las cosas fáciles de ella venían con truco.**

 **Era de las que llora de coraje y de alegría pero rara vez de dolor. Cuando algo le dolía tanto que hacía salir sus lágrimas una sola de sus miradas te partía el corazón. Asumo que Ares sabía esto, sino nunca me habría dicho las siguientes palabras.**

 **—Andy hazme un favor** **—. Asentí con la cabeza** **— Ve a buscarla y dile que... dile... sólo intenta que se sienta mejor ¿vale?**

 **Sus palabras me supieron a victoria. Aún cuando no fuera completamente consciente de ello, me estaba dando la oportunidad de saciar toda mi hambre de Lara Parr, lo que no sabía en ése entonces es que ella es una droga de la que jamás tendrás suficiente.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Estaba leyendo la historia y me pareció que las negritas y la cursiva juntas eran "too much", demasiado cansadas para la vista, por lo que opté cambiar un poco el formato. El anterior era para marcar aún más la diferencia entre el libro y lo que pasa en el momento, sin embargo creo que queda perfectamente claro de cualquier modo. ¿Qué opinan?

En fin, como en todas mis historias lamento la tardanza, y los exhorto a que sigan leyendo a pesar de mi lentitud, si no tienen ganas de esperar pueden seguir la historia y leerla cuando la acabe. Pero sea como sea me haría mucha ilusión que siguieran dejando sus comentarios.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que sigan disfrutando.

Nos leemos luego.

 **H**


End file.
